ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Serious Butt-Kicking/Lemme Tell Ya Something Interview, It's With Rath!
Serious Butt-Kicking 'id the 4th episode of Alien of the Week. Plot ''We see NegaBoost and Ky In the Studio. Ky: Welcome to Alien of the Week NegaBoost: Today we have the Rath Week Episode! The Screan zooms in the TV. We see Rath Fighting Kyber Rath: Khyber Season! Kyber: Rath Season! Rath: Khyber Season! Kyber: Rath Season! Rath: Khyber Season! Kyber: Rath Season! Rath: Khyber Season! Kyber: Rath Season! Rath: Khyber Season! Rath pushes Khyber to the ground. Kyber: Rath Season! Khyber kicks Rath Off. Rath: Lemme Teall ya Khyber, The Worst Huntsmen in the Universe, You are Terribble Khyber: I am The Greaterst Huntesmen Ever Rath: Lemme Tell ya something Khyber, Everyone knows that you aren't! Khyber gets angry and Attacks Rath, but rath punches him Rath: Take that! he punches khyber again. Khyber punches back. '''Break Ky: Ahh, i'm bored of them fighting. NegaBoost: Ikr. Ky: Maybe let's end the ep??? You still have some air time. NegaBoost: Then let's wait!! They wait... After 7 min Ky: I'm Bored out! 3 minutes! NegaBoost: KK He starts to run around iin circles. After 2 mins NegaBoost is still running in circles. NegaBoost: 1 min!! Ky: Yay!! Okay, You can stop now! NegaBoost: Bye!!! Ky: See ya! THE END ---- Lemme Tell Ya Something Interview, It's With Rath 'is the 4th interview of Alien of the Week. Plot ''We see Ky and NegaBoost in the studio Ky: and it's that time of the week, when we interview the Alien of the Week. NegaBoost: Todays Alien will be a Powerful, anger Issued, and Somewhat Epic alien Tiger Ky: Get out here, Rath Rath jumps out. Rath: Lemme Tell ya Something BegaNoost, RAth Does Not have Angar Issues!!! NegaBoost: Yeah, you do. Rath: No i don't NegaBoost: Shut up, Angar Issued Kitty! Rath: Shut your Face! Ky: Stop it! Now, Rath, Why do you have angar issues? Rath: Cuz i'm Rath! Ky: Why do you walk around naked? Rath: What? Rath does not walk around naked! NegaBoost: You actualy do! Rath: Rhaa! Ky: I'm with boost on this one! But why do you? Rath: Cuz That stupid Omnitrix and azmuth, and stupid Ben Tennyson don't give me clothes! Rath starts to crush the studio '''Brake Ky: We're back, but the studio is kinda crashed NegaBoost: Because of Rath. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, NEGABOOST, DON'T BLAME RATH Ky: As you can see his angry. NegaBoost: So, Why do you always yell? Rath: BECAUSE I'M RATH! DEAL WITH it! Ky: Okay. NegaBoost, Remind me not to invite him to the reunion! NegaBoost: Oks! Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, KY, RATH WILL COME TO THE REUNION IF HE WANTS TO COME, WHICH HE DOESN'T! NegaBoost: STop with the Yelling! KY: Agreed! RATH: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, YOU AREN't THE BOOS OF RATH!!!! NegaBoost: I gues we are ending this weaks ep. sorry KY: Yeah, guess so! Sorry! Don't forget to vote! RATH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NegeBoost: Shut it! THE END Category:Alien of the Week Category:Rath Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes Category:Alien of the Week Season 2